


Distractions

by Ryan81976



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Just Imagine Lance Has A Better Ass Than In Canon, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan81976/pseuds/Ryan81976
Summary: Keith makes an attempt to train, then is distracted by Lance.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic and I decide to write smut of course. completely not edited and written on a dare, enjoy!

Keith was going to implode any minute now, he just knew it. Fucking Lance, thought Keith as he trained against the gladiator robot, glancing every 5 seconds at his boyfriend and willing himself not to tear off his clothes immediately. On the other side of the room, Lance was doing training of his own, practicing stretches and some yoga poses to keep up his flexibility, making sure to work every part of his body. Today for his stretches Lance had decided to wear a light blue tank top and some black athletic shorts going to his mid thigh, not leaving anything to the imagination. Suddenly Keith got knocked off his feet and landed on his ass before the robot stopped attacking the distracted paladin, and he heard laughter from the sidelines as Pidge figured out Keith's current predicament, waggling their eyes at him when he glanced over. Keith flipped off Pidge before getting back up and resuming his training, determined not to be distracted by his very attractive boyfriend. Keith was not going to be distracted by Lances toned legs, or his handsome face, or his rockin badonkadonk, or his lithe form in general as he stretched and basically displayed himself for Keith.

Meanwhile over where Lance was stretching, he heard Keith falling, the subsequent noise of Pidge laughing at the whole situation, and smirked to himself, completely aware of the effect he was having on his boyfriend and was loving it. Lance has learned over time that every time Keith was forced to wait a bit before he got his hands on Lance he ended up being especially rough with him, which was exactly what Lance wanted, to be manhandled. Lance loved when Keith decided to be possessive, rough and greedy with his pleasure, shoving Lance down and fucking him hard and fast. It has already been 20 minutes and Lance was honestly getting pretty impatient and decided to kick it up a notch.

Keith had eventually had it as Lance was practicing his splits pose, reaching out as far as he could and stretching his ass in just a way that has Keith practically drooling, and he decided that enough was enough, he was having that ass and he was having it now. “Simulation over” said Keith, before half jogging over to Lance, grabbing his wrist, and continuing to almost run over back to his room.”Well someone’s a little handsey today, eh Keith?” asks Lance, smirking wider than the cheshire cat, but Keith just keeps walking until they arrive inside his room. As soon as the door closes, Keith turns around and shoves Lance up to the wall before assaulting his lips with his own and taking one hand down to grope at Lances ass, with Lance wrapping his arms around Keith's neck. “F-fuck Keith, please” groans Lance and Keith detaches himself from Lances lips to mark up his sensitive neck, working to create a sizable purple hickey. Lance took his arms from around Keiths neck and started to work on taking off his shirt, Keith ceasing his hickey creating for a moment to help him before returning the favor to Lance. 

Now half naked and definitely ready for the fun to begin, Keith began dragging Lance to the bed, slipping his shoes off on the way. Keith dragged off his pants before throwing himself and Lance onto the bed in a mess of groping limbs and kissing lips. Keith started to take off Lances shorts when he noticed that Lance was wearing a black pair of lacy panties and Keith made a soft whisper of “fuck lance, you’re gonna kill me” before thinking for a minute and saying “Hey! I bet you planned this from the beginning you fucking vixen, I can't believe you.” before Lance made another smirk and replied “maybe I did, maybe I didn't, whos to tell? Now please continue the removing of clothes before I die of blue balls”. Keith compiled and continued taking off Lances shorts before removing his own pants and boxers, and grabbing Lances ass with both his hands to pull him down and grind their cocks together. “Fuck Keith, where’s the damn lube” gasped Lance in a breathy moan. “Left dresser, top drawer” answered Keith as Lance followed his instructions and grabbed the bottle and handing it to Keith. “Hands and knees baby, spread out for me” whispered Keith into Lances ear, and Lance jumped up to get into position as Keith went up onto his knees and walked behind Lance on the bed. Keith poured lube onto his finger and brought it to Lances hole before slowly driving his finger in, hearing Lance let out a large exhale as he relaxed. When Keith thought Lance could take it he added his second finger and started scissoring before searching for Lances sweet spot, and finding it within a few minutes. Lance let out a few breathy moans, music to Keith's ears, as Keith slowly massaged his prostate. “Okay I think you’re ready now” said Keith. “Good, now get your cock in me Keith I swear to god” exclaimed Lance as he started to stroke his cock, in desperate need for release.

Keith dribbled more lube(Handy stuff, should be used more) onto his hand and spread it onto his dick before lining up with Lance’s hole and slowly going in. “Fuck you’re always so tight Lance, Jesus Christ I love you”. “wait a sec, need to adjust to the stretch” said Lance with a bit of pain in his voice. Keith held still for a few seconds to let Lance stretch, “Okay, now I’m good”, Lance said to Keith before he started to slowly go in further and begin a steady rhythm of in and out. Just as Keith started to get into a proper speed for fucking him, Lance almost yelled with pleasure as Keith found his prostate again. Keith started to thrust at just the right angle to hit Lances sweet spot almost every time he went in and Lances moan kept getting louder and more frequent as the hand on his cock started jacking off more and more sporadically, “Fuck Keith more, more, p-please” whined Lance as he was getting close to orgasm. Keith himself was about as good as Lance at keeping it together, thrusting harder and faster into Lance in the pursuit of coming, getting closer and closer as the seconds ticked by. Suddenly, Lance screamed in pleasure as he came, cum splashing onto the mattress below and his hole clenching again and again, bringing Keith to his peak as well. The two stayed like that for a few moments before Keith pulled out and said “We should probably clean up and get back to the group”, to which Lance replied by laying down and pulling Keith down with him. “Fine fine, maybe later, but I might ask for a round 2 in the shower later” said Keith as Lance nodded before going to the land of dreams.


End file.
